


Time Is On My Side

by Aliseia



Series: The Shipping Game [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Le palpebre appiccicate dal sudore e dalla malattia si aprirono in uno scatto sofferto. E… non un angelo, non la sua Morgan, come aveva previsto, ma la faccia preoccupata di Rhodey. «Tony… Tony… puoi sentirmi?»Tony tentò dolorosamente un sorriso.





	Time Is On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom: The Avengers**  
**Genere: Introspettivo – Malinconico - Romantico**  
**Personaggi: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts**   
**Pairing: Tony/Steve, Steve/Bucky, Tony/Pepper**  
**Note alla serie: Sarà la serie di due soli racconti, tanti ne occorrono per il mio tentativo di fixing. Le storie hanno un punto di vista prevalentemente Stony ma possono essere lette in tanti modi. La ragione per cui non ho mai seguito questo fandom è proprio questa: la Stony era per me la ship più struggente, ma la Stucky mi sembrava quella giusta. Il finale lo lascio a voi: la cosa che mi renderebbe più felice sarebbe che ognuno ci trovasse una ragione per continuare a credere nella propria ship. Quale essa sia in questo shipping game.**  
**Note alle storie: ho fatto una gran fatica perché è un fandom di cui non sono esperta. So bene che dal punto di vista tecnico quello che ho scritto risulterà incredibile e accetterò ogni osservazione… Ma la saga ha un finale che non è riuscito a mettere d’accordo i registi con gli stessi sceneggiatori, la coerenza non la vorranno mica da me? Chiedo invece perdono per qualsiasi imprecisione canonica**  


_Time is on my side, yes it is_  
_Time is on my side, yes it is_  
Now you all were saying that you want to be free  
But you'll come runnin' back (I said you would baby)  
You'll come runnin' back (like I told you so many times before)  
You'll come runnin' back to me, yeah  
  
_Time Is On My Side – Rolling Stones_  
_*_  
_You don't need me to tell you what's gone wrong_  
You know what's going on  
And it seems to me we've not cared enough  
Or confided in each other at all  
It seems like we've all got our backs against the wall  
_Time waits for nobody_  
Time waits for no one  
  
_Time Waits For No One – Rolling Stones_  
  
**Time Is On My Side**  
  


Era sempre stato veloce. Correva più forte del mondo, sempre un passo avanti. Ma ora la sensazione non era quella di movimento, di fuga, di scatto in avanti: era fermo, mentalmente fissato in un solo istante. Aveva schioccato le dita e anche il mondo si era bloccato. Sull’orlo di un abisso cosmico, della dissoluzione definitiva. E come il mondo ora anche lui era immobile. Correvano sì le sue cellule ma era una fuga disordinata, in ogni direzione e perciò verso nessuna. Dunque è questo ciò che si prova: i raggi gamma strappavano elettroni ai suoi atomi, il suo corredo genetico era cambiato in una frazione di secondo. Eppure non era la morte.  
E questo non era possibile. Non per la scienza. L’ultima cosa che ricordava era il sorriso rassicurante di Pepper, la fragile diafana visione del suo viso deformato dal dolore ma già rassegnato. Poi visioni ai confini del sogno, incubi e delizie dove ogni gemma esplodeva nel suo cervello. Tanta luce, troppa, e un gran bisogno di riposare. «Spegnete la luce!» gridò. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo alla voce che echeggiava nella sua testa si accompagnò una sensazione fisica: labbra screpolate, residui di sangue raggrumati nella sua bocca. Le palpebre appiccicate dal sudore e dalla malattia si aprirono in uno scatto sofferto. E… non un angelo, non la sua Morgan, come aveva previsto, ma la faccia preoccupata di Rhodey. «Tony… Tony… puoi sentirmi?»  
Tony tentò dolorosamente un sorriso. Ebbe l’impressione che la mascella scivolasse su un incastro di legno, come accade nel pupo di un ventriloquo. Ecco, ora il meccanismo si era inceppato.  
«No, non provare a parlare… Rispondi sbattendo le palpebre.»  
Sì, pare facile. Tony alzò una mano, con impazienza. Forse indossava ancora l’armatura, poiché la mano era rossa e lucida.  
Rhodey sorrise (così gli parve dal velo che gli copriva gli occhi. Forse, se non era uno strano riflesso, quella che brillava sulla sua guancia era una lacrima). Tony sollevò lentamente l’altra mano. Doveva essere davvero la sua armatura. Una nuova, a giudicare dalla pesantezza che non aveva mai sperimentato. Indicò qualche cosa sulla parete. Rhodey si agitò. «Vuoi un po’ d’acqua? Il telefono? Un giornale?»  
Che diavolo diceva? Il dito puntato di Tony terminò il suo lungo arco indicando chiaramente l’orologio appeso al muro. Un vecchio orologio, non un display digitale. Erano le 5.10 del mattino. Dunque erano trascorse… qualche cosa come dodici ore. Fissò Rhodey da dietro il velo. Mosse lentamente le labbra e finalmente Rhodey capì. «Quanto tempo? Vuoi sapere da quanto tempo?»  
Tony sorrise, sperando di non risultare orribile come il pupazzo del ventriloquo quando sorride.  
«Due, Tony…»  
Tony annuì, rassicurato. Solo due ore.  
«Sono due anni, Tony.»  
  
Nei successivi tre mesi Tony si era rifiutato di mangiare da solo. Taceva, serrava le labbra e attendeva la gelida puntura dell’ago. Per qualche giorno aveva evitato persino di aprire gli occhi. Poi la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio, insieme a una nuova sensazione: fresco. Fresco sulla pelle, fresco nella sua testa, tra i suoi pensieri. Il rovente affollarsi d’immagini, il tormento costante delle ustioni sembravano in continuo miglioramento. Dopo tre mesi provò di nuovo a parlare. «Rho- de - y»  
«Tony!» Era sempre lì. Evidentemente abitavano insieme. In una stanza verde dalle pareti di plastica, dove si intravedevano solo ombre. Fantasmi bianchi che lasciavano baluginare aghi e strumenti metallici. Ogni tanto vedeva rosseggiare una pillola. Unica faccia nota quella di Rhodey, appunto, gli occhi tristi ben riconoscibili sopra la mascherina.  
«Tony? Tony… Tu mi riconosci!»  
«Pare di sì.»  
«Stai bene!» sentenziò Rhodey a voce troppo alta.  
«Più o meno… Mi danno fastidio i rumori.» forse così avrebbe capito, non era necessario essere scortesi.  
«Non sei impazzito!»  
No, non aveva capito. «Smettila di urlare e fammi portare un drink, per favore. Molto forte. E molto freddo. Ho la gola in fiamme.» sillabò con fatica, lentamente. E, sperava, con una certa dose di autorevolezza. Anche con una vaga aria di minaccia.  
«Tony… Oh, Tony! Ti credevo perduto!»  
Niente da fare. Non avrebbe dovuto essere Pepper a fare quella sceneggiata?  
Ma forse Rhodey era morto… Certo, era morto anche lui quel giorno e ora erano entrambi all’inferno. L’inferno era una stanza verde, con una sola sedia. E Rhodey lì al posto di Pepper. Una stanza fresca, un amico fedele… poteva andare peggio.  
«Tony… tu… le radiazioni avevano distrutto il tuo corpo. Quando ti abbiamo dato la cura, i tumori si susseguivano a velocità impressionante. Un’equipe medica ti segue giorno e notte da allora. Ma… il trend si è invertito, sai Tony? I tuoi tessuti guariscono più in fretta delle nuove lesioni. E sei lucido. I tumori al cervello ti facevano delirare. E in quelle condizioni… Potrai perdonarmi?»  
Perdonarlo? Come? Era salvo, avrebbe rivisto la sua bambina. Perdonare cosa, e perché? Avrebbe voluto fare le domande più umane, ma prima veniva la sua curiosità di scienziato. «Come?»  
«Extremis*. Una versione potenziata. Noi non sapevamo… Se l’avresti sopportato. Avevamo l’un per cento delle possibilità, secondo i nostri medici. Ma tu… Vecchio mio, li hai stesi. E per questo… devo chiederti perdono.»  
_Ancora? Perdonarti che, Rhod? Io ti bacerei. Se le mie labbra non fossero screpolate e sicuramente orribili ti bacerei sulla bocca._  
«Non l’ho detto a Pepper.»  
_Cosa?_  
«Non l’ho detto, non potevo. Le avrei dato una falsa speranza… e un nuovo dolore.»  
Dunque Pepper ancora lo credeva morto. E Morgan… Morgan cresceva senza il suo papà. Da ben due anni. Gli anni che separano una bimba che invoca le favole da una saccente signorina delle primarie. E lui, Tony, aveva perso tutto. Il primo giorno di scuola, la mano nella sua. La cartella rosa con il logo dell’unicorno e i brillantini. Le prime lacrime quando Betty le faceva dispetti e si dichiarava più carina di lei “perché tanto a Freddy piacciono le bionde”.  
Che poi Freddy era noioso e poco gentile, ma non potevano darla vinta a Betty.  
«Non possiamo darla vinta a Betty.» mormorò.  
«Dottore? Dottore? Sta delirando!»  
Ecco. Il buon vecchio Rhodey. Gran soldato ma poco attento. _Se stessi delirando io… crederei di stare ancora lì, in un mondo colorato che esplode. Dolorosamente, i pezzi che mi entrano in testa e si conficcano nel cervello. E invece sono nel mondo reale, in una stanza verde e squallida che solo l’esercito degli Stati Uniti poteva riservarmi. Pianto per morto da moglie e figlia._ Forse impazzire non era poi così male. Pepper e Morgan erano presumibilmente andate avanti, nonostante il dolore, attraverso il lutto. “Noi staremo bene” Ti svegli dopo tre anni e il rimpianto ci impiega un attimo in più… Una frazione di secondo per arrivare. Capita, a volte, dopo tre o quattro anni, che il rimpianto non sia il primo pensiero di chi rimane. Al mattino. Tre, quattro anni. A volte anche meno. Due anni magari.  
«Pepper è…»  
Rhodey lo fissò, allarmato, poi tornò a guardarsi intorno. Ma prima che insieme al dottore potesse invocare anche l’infermiera, Tony gli aveva già lanciato il barattolo delle pillole. «Pepper è…» ripeté con rabbia.  
«Si è risposata, Tony.»  
Molto bene. Staremo bene. «E… Morgan?»  
«Sta bene.»  
Ecco. Va tutto bene. Fresco. Una strana sensazione di benessere, quasi dimenticata. «Morgan… vorrà vedermi?»  
«Ma certo Tony… Certo! Ancora qualche settimana, i medici dicono che migliori così in fretta. Certo dovremo prepararle. Il governo degli Stati Uniti ha già incaricato un team di psicologi.»  
Gli occhi di Tony si riempirono di lacrime. Scottavano scivolando sulla sua pelle. «Tu pensi… - mormorò – che non dovremmo?» Scosse la testa come per cacciare il dubbio. Pepper, certo, sarebbe stata in grave difficoltà. Ma Morgan… Lei aveva il diritto di avere un padre, la sera, che le leggesse favole ormai superate. Voleva la sua bambina seduta in fondo al letto, con un libro colorato tra le mani (tinte tenui, acquerelli, i colori ancora gli facevano male). Voleva Morgan davanti al suo letto. “Tony è andato a dormire” “È una favola troppo brutta!” Si è risvegliato, dopo due anni. Oh, ora sì che si fa interessante. Un nuovo finale, come è intrigante. **  
«Steve?» chiese all’improvviso. Rhodey abbassò gli occhi. Senza parlare, senza nemmeno voltarsi al nuovo lancio di oggetti che gli colpiva la schiena, lasciò la stanza.  


*

  
Chiuse gli occhi sulla rossa dolcezza dell’altopiano. Li riaprì su una città di sogno, vibranio e cristallo in una voluttuosa de-costruzione. Ammirò il paesaggio ma ne restò comunque turbato, distolse gli occhi: troppo simile alla vita. “Se il caos diventa l’elemento ordinatore, le forme perderanno la collocazione tradizionale. Saranno forme pure, disarticolate e decomposte. Asimm  
etriche e imprevedibili.”*** Troppo vicine alla sua realtà attuale.  
L’aveva ritrovata, in una mattina di sole. Andava a scuola portando una cartella rossa. Non uno zaino, ma una cartella di vernice color porpora, semplice ed elegante. Era come lei: sempre perfetta ma mai prevedibile. La piccola mano in quella di un uomo buono che evidentemente svolgeva il ruolo vicario di padre. Morgan Stark affrontava il primo giorno di scuola ma accanto a lei non c’era Tony. Bensì Harold “Happy” Joseph Hogan. Restare lì come un idiota, la fronte appoggiata a un albero, era di gran lunga la cosa più difficile che avesse fatto in quasi cinquant’anni di vita. Contendeva il primato al drammatico evento della sera prima, quando finalmente si era incontrato con Pepper. Lei era sempre bellissima. Semplice ed essenziale. E con la classe che le era propria aveva apostrofato Rhodey come traditore e incosciente, senza dire parolacce. «Io avrei aspettato… avrei capito! Non avrei mai, mai perso la testa!» Non era molto credibile poiché stava urlando. Morgan aveva fatto capolino, la piccola testa bruna che affiorava dall’uscio socchiuso, ma Happy l’aveva richiamata dentro. Dentro la familiare sicurezza della villetta in riva al lago.  
«Non si direbbe, Pepper, tu…» Rhodey era ammutolito poiché l’occhiata di Pepper bruciava più dei raggi gamma. Lo sguardo di Tony era al suolo mentre studiava la possibilità di attraversare il globo sprofondando, magari avendo la decenza di portare Rhodey con sé. Quell’uomo troppo buono e troppo fedele, che al contrario del suo migliore amico sapeva aspettare prima di fare una sorpresa. Che si era preoccupato per due anni di preservare la serenità delle sue donne. Compito che sarebbe spettato a lui, Tony. O magari all’altro suo caro amico, Steve… E invece quell’uomo, War Machine, l’uomo di mille battaglie, ancora una volta aveva trovato il momento giusto. Se non altro per lasciare, sconfitto, la scena.  
Pepper e Tony si erano affrontati per la prima volta davvero. Da soli, come spesso accadeva, era stata lei a prendere l’iniziativa. Baciando Tony sulla bocca, con il trasporto di quello che in tutto e per tutto era un bacio di addio. Dietro la porta la luce soffusa dell’ingresso delineava il profilo ingombrante di Happy Hogan. Ingombrante in ogni senso.  
«Lo ami?» aveva chiesto Tony senza trattenerla tra le proprie braccia.  
«Non come ho amato te.»  
«E vi fa sentire sicure?»  
Pepper sorrise tra le lacrime. «Molto più di te.»  
«Allora lo ami.» Tony scosse la testa. Anche lui sorrideva e i suoi occhi brillavano di un’emozione che non avrebbe mai confermato. Dolore, forse. Forse sollievo.  
«Devi vedere la bambina.»  
«Non ora… Non ora. Non sono pronto.»  
«Le parlerò.» Pepper aveva annuito con convinzione, con la stessa serenità con cui avrebbe confermato l’intenzione di arredare la casa o di revocare l’abbonamento alla pay tv. Nulla la spaventava, né la scelta della tappezzeria né la gestione di una figlia dal primo matrimonio… con un nuovo marito e quello vecchio tornato dalla morte.  
«Ma ce la fai?» le chiedeva Tony nei primi tempi del loro matrimonio, quando lei si muoveva con disinvoltura in un mondo semi distrutto da Thanos, tra una gravidanza, i rimpianti di metà del genere umano e i rimorsi di un compagno tormentato e fragile. «Ce la faccio.» confermava. Pepper vinceva sempre, perché Pepper sapeva amare. Era riuscita perciò a presentargli Morgan Stark senza che nessuno degli Stark versasse lacrime (ma lei doveva averlo fatto, nell’angolo in penombra del soggiorno; il trucco delicato, vedo-non vedo, era rigato e sfumato in un modo che non era voluto).  
E poi niente… la vita.  
La vita caotica e irregolare di Tony sembrava aver trovato una specie di stabilità. Qualche vecchio amico (ma non Bruce, era irreperibile da mesi), i pomeriggi con Morgan. A ricucire un rapporto che non sarebbe più stato normale, ma che pure lo era. A volte, un po’ troppo spesso, il pensiero ingombrante di Steve.  
«Traditore!» Aveva urlato Pepper a Rhodey. Tony sapeva chi era davvero ad aver tradito. Ma non si lamentava: una morte presunta, un divorzio e una figlia da crescere. Tutto sommato una vita piena. Quasi completa.  
  
Ma poiché nell’universo Stark ogni equilibrio era sempre precario, una sera era arrivata la telefonata di Bruce.  
«Tony…»  
«Brutto bastardo, ti fai sentire dopo un anno? Ma lo sai… Sai che sono vivo?»  
«Altrimenti non sarei al telefono.»  
«Molto divertente…»  
«Devi venire, Tony.»  
«Venire dove?»  
«Steve Rogers sta morendo.»  
Tony trattenne il fiato. «E?» mormorò poi.  
«E… Vieni qui, subito. In Wakanda.»  
«In Wakanda… Bruce, sei sicuro che le radiazioni non abbiano influito sulla tua già scarsa forma mentale?»  
«In Wakanda, Tony. Ti accompagnerà Rhodey.»  
«In Wakanda. Il vecchietto è venuto a svernare? Non lo voglio vedere, Bruce. A stento mi riconoscerebbe. Quanti anni ha, centocinquanta?»  
«Ti aspetto.» aveva detto Bruce prima di riattaccare.  


*

  
«Mister Stark.» T’Challa piegò il capo con quel garbo pieno di dignità che lo qualificava come “sovrano” anche al cospetto di uno straniero. E non aveva importanza che i due avessero combattuto fianco a fianco in certe drammatiche battaglie. Al suo arrivo in Wakanda Tony era “Mister Stark”. E mister Stark sorrise, inclinò la testa, tese la mano con un pizzico di diffidenza. Quello era pur sempre l’uomo che aveva sottratto Barnes alla sua giusta vendetta. Alla sua inevitabile vendetta. Alla sua _ridicola_ vendetta, per dirla tutta: non si sentiva migliore di Bucky. Ma Barnes gli stava sulle scatole da sempre. E come evocato dal pensiero sgradito, egli si materializzò dietro il sovrano. E non solo lui. C’erano Sam e infine… Bruce. Almeno lui sembrava preoccupato. «Tony…» Aveva lo stesso tono grave e piagnucoloso con cui Rhodey gli parlava orma da un anno.  
«Cosa vuoi?» Tony lo apostrofò senza troppi complimenti. Un altro dramma? Ne aveva abbastanza. Abbastanza per due vite.  
«Steve sta morendo.»  
«L’hai già detto. Ieri, ricordi? Al telefono.» Tony cominciò a scattare da una parte all’altra della stanza, apparentemente assorbito dall’orologio che portava al polso. Che ore sono a Coney Island? «Non dovremmo… Non dovreste essere lì?» Chiese alla fine. Nella sua agitazione si era ritrovato di fronte a Bucky. «Non dovresti essere lì? Non sei il suo badante?»  
Bucky serrò le labbra, la mano di vibranio si chiuse sulla gola di Tony. «Non osare…»  
Bruce piegò il capo per poi sollevare su di loro lo sguardo di due occhi stanchi. «Bucky. Tony. Vi prego… Sharon Carter è lì con lui. Nick Fury è lì. Ma noi… la nostra presenza è richiesta qui, in Wakanda.»  
«E perché? – chiese Tony liberandosi a fatica – C’è forse qualche altro favore che dobbiamo al mondo? Sono morto mille volte per questo schifo di mondo. Ho rinunciato alla mia vita. A mia figlia. A… tutto.»  
Bucky stava per replicare ma sul display del cellulare apparve il viso grazioso e insolente di Sharon. Bucky annuì. Disse solo: «Quando?» I suoi occhi azzurri divennero immensi, poi qualche cosa s’incrinò sulla superficie chiara. «Sì. Un abbraccio.»  
Con uno scatto Bruce fermò Tony giusto in tempo dal mandare in frantumi un prezioso vaso dell’antiquariato wakandiano. «Tony… Tony!» ripeteva. Stark era di sicuro in preda a una forte emozione, ma non sembrava cordoglio. «Andiamo di là.»  
Bucky li fissò con aria spiritata, lui e Sam scattarono come un essere solo e si schierarono alle loro spalle.  
«Dove diavolo andiamo…» Tony protestò, ma debolmente, sembrava un sonnambulo. Bruce guidava il gruppo, Tony sembrava aggrapparsi a lui come un bambino. T’Challa, che li precedeva, attese in fondo al lungo corridoio. Con un cenno indicò loro una porta blindata. Un altro gesto, che doveva aver attivato un sensore ottico. Un raggio blu incontrò l’iride bruna, e la porta si aprì.  
  
Nella semi oscurità era visibile una capsula di vetro rischiarata da una vaga luminescenza azzurra. Bruce e Bucky si precipitarono dentro, mentre il sovrano restava discretamente sulla soglia. Sam li seguì a ruota.  
Tony, ormai fuori di sé, barcollò dietro di loro. Le mani aperte davanti a sé come a mantenere l’equilibrio, lo sguardo fisso in quello che sembrava un informe grumo di gelo, dentro la capsula. Lo riconobbe prima ancora di metterlo a fuoco, dietro il velo che gli copriva la vista e la ragione.  
  
Steve era morto. Certo era successo mentre Tony chiudeva gli occhi, sull’aereo. Nel momento in cui aveva rifiutato la vista di un cielo che tremolava come un mosaico sconnesso, per poi rivelare la Città Dorata. Sono momenti in cui la verità stessa si svela.  
Ma qual era, ora, la verità? Lo riconobbe dal naso. Immaginò le risate di Rhodey, e magari di quello sbruffone di Sam, al pensiero che Iron Man notasse per prima cosa il naso (deciso, una riga dritta a la greca) dell’uomo che lo ossessionava. Prima di ogni altra cosa, dell’onda fulgida dei suoi capelli, mai scomposta. Mai eccessiva o trasandata. Prima delle labbra piccole, sempre serrate, rarissimi i suoi sorrisi, del mento sottile… Chi diceva che il profilo del Capitano era deciso e autorevole sbagliava. Di lato era delicato come un cameo. Niveo e glabro come un putto d’alabastro. Le gambe lunghe, affusolate, perfette. In quell’unica notte lo aveva studiato bene, anche se i particolari li ricordava soltanto ora. Steve era liscio come una statua, ma non inesperto, né algido. Sapeva benissimo cosa voleva e come fare. Il novellino era Tony, stordito da una tempesta ormonale come non ne ricordava dai tempi dell’adolescenza. Travolto da un piacere che gli bruciava lombi e sinapsi e che, per una volta, lo rendeva poco loquace. Bruciavano entrambi di rabbia, dopo le vicende che li avevano visti su fronti opposti, in una “guerra civile” tra eroi. Eppure Steve era tornato da lui, per una sola notte. Erano quasi venuti alle mani… Quasi, per un po’. E poi decisamente alle mani, alle bocche, ai fianchi… e alle gambe, in un groviglio prima che Steve prendesse il sopravvento. Era più forte e sapeva quello che voleva. Voleva lui, Tony. Sempre più a fondo, con la schiena contro il letto e la sua carne viva dentro, Steve si era offerto al suo amico – nemico troneggiando su di lui come un dio della vendetta, ribaltando ogni ruolo che Tony avesse mai concepito. E il grande Iron Man quasi non capiva come tutto quello potesse essere vero.  
  
Non è vero. Non è lui, è un robot, un osceno clone. Il giovane di bionda e abbagliante bellezza che i ghiacci racchiudevano come l’inverno con una gemma… Non poteva essere Steve. Steve era, era stato, un diafano fiero vecchietto con la pelle attraversata da poche, sorridenti rughe, gli occhi trasparenti. Tony l’aveva guardato da lontano, mentre sedeva nel patio di una modesta casa di Coney Island. Si era concesso quell’unico addio, poiché quell’uomo non gli apparteneva. Aveva scelto un ramo dell’esistenza completamente diverso e distante tra tutti quelli possibili, uno che Tony non avrebbe mai potuto condividere se non con gli occhi trepidi del bambino. E, cosa per Tony imperdonabile, con il rischio di mandare all’aria l’intero universo. Di cancellare intere linee dello spazio-tempo. E con esse tutto ciò che restava di Tony: la vita della figlia, Morgan.  
  
«No!» Tony gridò distogliendo lo sguardo. La bianca statua si era mossa, annaspando come per non affogare, poi una candida mano era quasi uscita dalla capsula. Bucky afferrò una coperta per coprire uno spettacolo che conosceva bene. Tony scappò nello studio accanto mentre il soldato chiamava a gran voce i medici. Il count down dello scongelamento stava per cominciare.  
  
«Come?» chiese Tony quasi in un singhiozzo.  
«È Steve.» Rhodey guardava fuori da una piccola finestra. Bruce entrò con quella sua aria dinoccolata, di chi sia a disagio dovunque e soprattutto al cospetto di un vecchio amico a cui molto probabilmente sta per sconvolgere la vita. Ancora.  
«Steve… lui… ha fatto un po’ di casino con le linee temporali…»  
«Ma non mi dire.» mormorò Tony con gli occhi prima fissi sulla superficie lucida del tavolo, poi sollevati su Bruce: grandi occhi smarriti, pieni di lacrime. «Come previsto. Un casino con le linee temporali… Ma come? C’è un morto a Coney Island.»  
Bruce annuì «C’è un morto a Coney Island. Tony… - aggiunse poi dopo una lunga esitazione. – Tony, tu lo sai, i viaggi nel tempo non sono propriamente il mio campo… »  
«Nemmeno il suo, a quanto pare. Posso sapere cosa è successo, Bruce? Quando? Perché? O dobbiamo far salire l’attesa per un nuovo colpo di scena?»  
Bruce cominciò lentamente, pesando le parole, farfugliando ogni volta che intercettava gli sguardi di fuoco di Tony: «Noi pensiamo… Io penso… che Steve abbia creato un doppio. Ricordi le parole dell’Antico? Chi sposta una Gemma dell’infinito crea una nuova linea temporale… Tutti noi lo abbiamo fatto, e poi abbiamo eliminato le derivazioni riposizionando le pietre. E tornando indietro. Se uno di noi si limitasse a viaggiare nel tempo, senza le gemme, resterebbe nella linea temporale del sé del passato. La stessa in cui viveva prima. Ma non si può, giusto Tony? La materia, l’anti materia, per la precisione, che incontra se stessa, uguale e contraria: non si può fare se non per breve tempo. Per questo motivo è pericoloso incontrare un altro sé in viaggio nel tempo. Non per qualche shock psicologico o altro…»  
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, fece per rispondere ma rinunciò.  
«Ma perché materia e anti materia sarebbero incompatibili – Bruce continuò imperterrito – il viaggio di Steve era doppiamente azzardato. Perché i due… Capitani avrebbero potuto annullarsi. O, per una sorta di gravità inversa, uno dei due sarebbe stato respinto in qualche angolo sperduto di un qualsiasi universo. Certo, chiunque non avesse nelle vene il siero del super soldato sarebbe stato distrutto. Ma, soprattutto, senza una delle gemme non c’era modo di creare quella linea alternativa che avrebbe permesso a Steve di riparare. Era quello che voleva. Un modo per riparare… Ma un vaso rotto non sarà mai più come prima. »  
Tony sospirò rumorosamente. «Che meraviglia… Sembra la posta del cuore.»  
Bruce lo ignorò. «Te l’avevo detto, ricordi? L’avevo detto a tutti voi. Ma Steve… Lui deve aver capito male.»  
Tony serrò le labbra, riuscendo apparentemente a dominarsi. Poi menò una violenta manata sul tavolo. «Ha capito male!» scandì con voce irata. Ma rapidamente si ricompose.  
«Tony, ascolta, devi restare calmo. Steve ha agito a fin di bene. Dopo Thanos… dopo la tua morte… pensava, io credo, di fare qualcosa di buono. Viaggiando nel tempo senza la gemma. Creando un’altra linea temporale, salvando quelli che aveva amato. »  
Tony abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Ma non è possibile, senza una gemma dell’infinito – Bruce ripeté – E Steve le aveva riposizionate come doveva.»  
«E dunque? – Tony aveva un filo di voce – Come è successo? Cosa ha fatto, da quale maledetto universo proveniva quel… simpatico signore?»  
«Ebbene – Bruce sospirò – quella versione di Steve viene dalla linea temporale… scelta da Steve. Pensava di intervenire in una nuova versione della sua storia. Di proteggere Peggy, di salvare Bucky. Magari, persino… di avvertire tuo padre. Ma non sapeva di dover usare le gemme. Solo che… è stato fortunato. Ne bastava una, Tony.»  
Si fissarono. Lentamente Tony si alzò, avanzò fino a pararsi davanti al suo vecchio amico. Negli occhi un lampo minaccioso e forse, chissà, una nuova luce. «C’era solo una gemma che poteva ancora viaggiare nel tempo…» disse.  
Bruce annuì. «Il Tesseract. Nella sua versione 2012.»  
«Il Tesseract – Tony sprofondò di nuovo nella poltrona, la testa tra le mani – nella versione di Loki Laufeyson.»  
D’improvviso Tony scoppiò a ridere. «Non ci posso credere. Steve capisce male… e Loki arriva in soccorso. E così… Una nuova vita per Capitan America. Mentre il primo Cap ritorna, quasi illeso, alla base. Nel nostro tempo. Ma perché l’altro è tornato in questa dimensione?»  
«Steve ha provato a spiegarmelo, prima di farsi ibernare. Non c’era modo di farli convivere nello stesso Universo. Uno dei due doveva fermarsi, affinché l’altro vivesse. Steve decise di lasciar vivere l’altro, per il tempo che gli restava. Una manciata di anni, il suo fisico di super soldato avrebbe superato anche questo senza autodistruggersi o farsi respingere chissà dove. L’unico dubbio riguarda proprio Loki… Si è spostato nella linea temporale dell’altro Capitano, noi lo chiamavamo Grant. Disse che era una nuova occasione per entrambi. È stato lui a consegnare la gemma… A Peggy in persona. A quel punto Steve le ha raccontato tutto. Da qualche parte nel tempo un soldato non più tanto super è riemerso dai ghiacci, ha sposato Peggy Carter. Ha vissuto una vita… bella, credo. I suoi occhi erano pieni di luce. Poi, alla morte di Peggy, Loki si è presentato di nuovo. Ha chiesto a Grant di riportare il Tesseract nel 2012. Loki molto probabilmente aveva previsto cose… Sapeva che quello era l’unico modo per sconfiggere Thanos. Non riesco a capire quale interesse potesse avere, al di fuori della propria sopravvivenza. Sta di fatto che Grant era rimasto solo, e accettò. Lo avrà comunque ingannato, non sapeva di cancellare un intero ramo del tempo. Ma insomma quel giorno credemmo di rivedere il nostro Steve, tornato dal passato. E invece era solo un tranquillo signore di Coney Island, venuto per raccontarci tutto.»  
«E Steve? Il “nostro” Steve?» chiese Tony con stanchezza.  
«Oh, lui fu ritrovato a qualche chilometro di distanza. Parlò con Grant, si abbracciarono. Il vecchio viveva nella nostra dimensione da qualche anno. Dal 2012, appunto. Ed era provato da quella forzata convivenza. Steve decise di farsi da parte per tutto il tempo che all’altro restava da vivere.»  
«Oh sì, tutto questo è da Steve.» commento Tony con un pizzico di amarezza.  
Finalmente Bruce sorrise. «Ma non è da Loki…»  
«E chi lo sa… Avrà trovato una via di fuga, da qualche parte nell’universo… Ma non voleva che la nostra missione fallisse. La missione degli Avengers.»  
«Ma… perché?»  
«Si fanno tante strane cose per amore.»  
«Per amore? Loki?» Bruce era incredulo.  
Tony non rispose. Poi aggiunse: «Dovunque sia ora, starà sicuramente ridendo di noi.»  
«In una specie di paradiso asgardiano. O magari all’inferno…» commentò Bruce, poco interessato.  
Tony finse di concentrarsi. «In Europa, suppongo. O nello spazio profondo. In qualche luogo che non sia troppo volgare… e dove non si senta troppo solo.» Poi fissò Bruce. «E fu così che il vecchietto di Coney Island venne a cercarvi…»  
«Già.» Bruce sorrise ancora. «Avresti dovuto conoscerlo. Uno spasso. Sapeva tutto. L’aveva scoperto al funerale di quella che nell’altra dimensione era sta sua moglie… Peggy. Il vecchio Steve… o Grant se vuoi. Ha vissuto una vita piena, là, nell’altra storia. Figli, nipoti. È stato un buon soldato, mentre la moglie faceva carriera nello Shield. Ma non era più Capitan America. Non poteva. Era il marito di Peggy Carter. Un oscuro ma valoroso soldato d’America. L’energia deve restare la stessa: il buon Grant era forte ma non potente come il nostro Capitan America. E se Cap, il nostro Cap, aveva conservato i suoi super poteri, il povero Grant doveva restare semplicemente un uomo.»  
«Dunque lui, il vecchio, sapeva.»  
«Solo negli ultimi anni. I due non erano venuti mai a contatto. Era un’altra linea temporale e sparì insieme alle altre… Era necessario. Crudele ma necessario.»  
«Ma Loki e Steve hanno rischiato… Un crash dell’universo.»  
«Diciamo così. Abbiamo rischiato grosso… E avremmo rischiato anche se Steve fosse rimasto in questa linea temporale, anche se sono sempre dell’idea che non avrebbe potuto modificare il futuro. Ma due entità uguali e contrarie non possono coesistere per lungo tempo. Una delle due si depotenzia, e questo credo sia accaduto anche al Tesseract, quando Loki lo portò in quell’epoca. Dubito che sia stato casuale… Nel giorno in cui Steve si presentò a Peggy, raccontandole tutto, si presentò anche Loki… Diede a lei il Tesseract, dicendole solo di consegnarlo all’esercito. Quando Steve capì tornò in fretta nella nostra dimensione. In questa, dove Peggy si era svegliata ed era andata avanti, senza di lui. Forse con la consapevolezza di una storia che non poteva cambiare. Mentre, in un altro ramo del tempo, correva a consegnare la gemma e a salvare… Grant. Il suo Grant. Lo Shield liberò Bucky, grazie al lavoro di Peggy e del marito. E andarono avanti, anche lì. La vita diventa una così rassicurante sequenza di momenti tutti uguali. Così succede nelle vite normali. E a volte anche nelle vite speciali. In casa non si parla di ricordi sgradevoli… Si tende a dimenticare. La nostra Peggy aveva subito un’amnesia, dopo la sparizione del suo primo amore, e poi un crollo nervoso. Steve non poteva sistemare tutto. Grant ci riuscì.»  
«Sistemò tutto? Sistemare, mi dici?»  
  
«Tony.» Steve Grant Rogers era sulla soglia, un enorme asciugamano bianco intorno ai fianchi e sulle spalle non riusciva a nasconderne il fisico aitante. Un braccio era intorno al collo del suo vecchio amico: Bucky Barnes.  
«Tony…» chiamò ancora.  
«Cosa vuoi?» chiese Tony abbassando gli occhi. Sfuggiva la sua vista come se ne fosse spaventato. Accecato. «O meglio… Chi sei?» scandì.  
«Sono io, Steve.» Una piccola ruga delusa si formò tra gli occhi blu. «Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«L’uomo che è appena morto a Coney Island… Chi è?» chiese Tony stancamente, mentre rialzava lo sguardo e si decideva ad affrontare l’algida perfezione di quel viso senza età.  
«Sono io… Ero io.» Steve scosse la testa come a cacciare un ricordo doloroso. «Bruce mi spiegò… Tornai a qualche chilometro di distanza. Ero… privo di forze. Se lui stava bene io stavo male. Bruce me lo spiegò in poche parole, quando trovai il modo di raggiungere un telefono.»  
«Chiamasti Bruce.» Tony scosse la testa. Poi sbarrò gli occhi in una nuova consapevolezza.  
«Tu eri morto.» rispose Steve confermando i suoi pensieri. «Bruce è uno scienziato. Chiamammo Bucky…» Steve volse lo sguardo, colmo di affetto e di gratitudine, al suo fedele amico.  
Bucky sorrise, quel suo sorriso timido. Così, con i capelli corti, un velo di barba e gli occhi pesti a rivelare l’affanno delle ultime ore, Bucky sembrava davvero quello di allora. Il buon soldato, il grande amico che Steve aveva perduto in battaglia.  
Tony si sorprese a pensare che era bello, con i grandi occhi chiari, il volto bruno e virile. L’eterna smorfia di dolore. Si stupì di pensare ancora a lui con una punta di gelosia. «E lui?» Tony apostrofò Steve indicando Bucky con un cenno della testa.  
«Io… non potevo più fare nulla. Per lui, per Natasha. E lo dico con vergogna.»  
«E mia figlia, Steve?» Tony lo attaccò all’improvviso, il viso vicinissimo al suo, il mento sollevato, gli occhi che ardevano: una furia. «Che cosa hai fatto per Morgan? Per evitare di cancellare la sua linea temporale, la sua intera esistenza? Te l’avevo detto! Ti avevo chiesto di non incasinare le cose. Di non togliermi… tutto.»  
Bucky serrò le labbra in una smorfia aggressiva, ma Steve lo bloccò con una piccola pressione sulla spalla. «Ho pensato per prima cosa a lei, Tony. A tua figlia. Peggy, quando tornai nel 1970… era lì. Mi vide. Mi credeva morto e sembrava impazzita. Allora scappai. 1945. Mi dissi che avrei riportato la gemma al momento del ritrovamento. Avrei vegliato affinché restasse nelle mani dell’esercito e di tuo padre. Almeno fino al ricongiungersi degli eventi che conosciamo. E avrei vegliato su Peggy. Era distrutta… Distrutta, quando la ritrovai a New York. Non mi fece troppe domande. Rogers, il suo Rogers era tornato. Parlammo per tutta la sera, per tutta la notte. Le dissi che sarei stato un altro uomo, un po’ più debole, meno speciale. Non potevo intervenire sulla storia. Solo… addolcirla un po’. Ma il mattino dopo il suo soggiorno brillava come un acquario… Ricordi il Tesseract, quel tipo di luce? Avresti detto che dentro contenesse galassie intere. Di Loki vidi all’inizio solo gli occhi.» Steve socchiuse i propri, un po’ arrossati. «“Vuoi davvero un’altra storia, Capitano?” mi disse “Tu… cosa…” “Se vuoi creare un’altra linea temporale ti serve questa… E io verrò con te. Il nostro tempo mi sta stretto. Sai… troppe morti improvvise…” “Che diavolo dici?” “Dico… che hai fatto un bel disastro. Ma farò in modo di non confondere lo spazio tempo. Io e Peggy partiamo per il futuro. E tu torni al tuo squallido presente” Finalmente capii. Bruce l’aveva detto. Potevo vivere una vita anonima nel passato, senza interferire con il futuro. O, con l’aiuto di una gemma dell’infinito, permettere lo sviluppo di un’altra linea del tempo. Peggy sapeva tutto. Poteva salvare… l’altro Steve. E Bucky. Restando lì ero solo un pericolo. Per tutti. »  
Tony roteò gli occhi. «E il Tesseract?»  
«Il Tesseract fu ritrovato la prima volta da Howard. E riportato al suo posto… probabilmente da Loki. Non mi chiedere per quale motivo.» Steve guardò Bucky che corse a prendergli una sedia. Sembrava esausto. «Non so cosa sia accaduto poi… So solo che alla fine Loki si è presentato di nuovo a Grant e il poveretto è stato sbalzato fuori dalla sua linea temporale. Era al funerale di Peggy. La nostra versione di Peggy. Ma Loki non l’ha informato di una cosa molto grave. La sua linea temporale a quel punto non esisteva più. »  
Bruce si sollevò. «Dunque quella linea temporale è davvero sparita.»  
«Suppongo di sì…» rispose il Capitano come in sogno. «Ma per lui.. per me, era vera. Ci siamo scambiati qualche ricordo. Ma non potevamo coesistere nello stesso universo. Decidemmo di proteggere il più fragile: Bucky mi portò in Wakanda, dove la mia esistenza è rimasta in sospeso, in ibernazione. Fino ad oggi. E tu… - aggiunge rivolgendosi al solo Tony – T’Challa mi ha spiegato.» Steve provò ad alzarsi ma Tony respinse il suo abbraccio. «Ma sì, l’ultima riga è per me. T’Challa ti ha spiegato… Un viaggio radioattivo andata e ritorno, mentre il mio mondo andava in pezzi. C’è poco da dire, è vero… Niente di paragonabile alle mirabolanti avventure di Steve e Grant. E Loki, non dimentichiamo Loki. Cazzo… ho un fottuto mal di testa.» Tony sprofondò di nuovo nella poltrona, la testa tra le mani.  
«Sembri più giovane, Tony.» affermò T’challa entrando nel frattempo, nel goffo tentativo di stemperare la tensione. Tony scosse malinconicamente il capo. «Time is on my side… yes it is.» mormorò citando una vecchia canzone. Bucky annuì. Il Capitano li guardò entrambi, senza capire.  
«Rolling Stones. 1964. Andiamo… mica ascolterai soltanto quelle lagnose ballads anni cinquanta…»  
Steve lo scrutava con occhi colmi di rimprovero. «Vado a vestirmi.» disse.  
«Meglio, sì.» rispose Tony senza guardarlo. In silenzio se ne andarono tutti, tranne Bucky. Seduto davanti al suo rivale faceva scivolare le dita sul tavolo lucido, tracciando piccoli circoli come in una sequenza logica, carica di simbolismi.  
«Vai da lui.» aggiunse Tony seccamente, ancora senza guardare.  
«Se lo fai soffrire io ti ammazzo.» sibilò il Soldato d’inverno.  
Tony scoppiò in un’amara risata. «Farlo soffrire? Ma tu chi sei, Bucky Barnes? Quale ruolo ti è stato assegnato?» in piedi Tony si piegò protervamente sull’altro, ancora seduto, per irriderlo e osservarlo un po’ più da vicino. «Credi davvero che mi importi… Che gli importi?»  
«Pensi ancora che fossimo amanti.» rispose Bucky con inaspettata franchezza.  
«Sì, lo penso.» confermò Tony senza riuscire a sembrare impassibile.  
«Lo siamo stati – Tony sussultò – Una sola volta. La notte prima della mia cattura. Lui non era già più…»  
«Il ragazzino di Brooklyn.» Tony si bloccò per studiare con attenzione l’uomo che odiava tanto. «Ma forse lo è ancora. Quel ragazzino…»  
Bucky inclinò le labbra in un breve sorriso. «Forse non lo è mai stato. Steve… sa cosa vuole. L’ha sempre saputo.»  
«Ma non mi dire.» ripeté Tony per l’ennesima volta nella stessa serata. «Ora però… siete ancora giovani. In salute.»  
«Il siero del super soldato. Sei giovane anche tu, Tony.»  
«Oh… Extremis, un virus biotecnologico. Praticamente ho preso una malattia, niente di cui vantarsi.»  
«Sei sempre stato geloso. Ci immaginavi in Wakanda.»  
«A scopare come ricci, sì. Chi ve lo impedisce?»  
Bucky inclinò la testa, lo osservò a lungo. Nei suoi occhi chiarissimi passarono tutte le ombre di un secolo. Sollevandosi ripeté: «Non farlo soffrire.» Poi alzandosi fece per uscire, ma sulla porta si voltò. «Time waits for no one. Rolling Stones, 1974.»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* un tecnovirus (in parte biologico e in parte meccanico), che può incrementare enormemente la resistenza di un uomo. Da The Invincible Iron Man. Fonte Wikipedia <https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extremis>  
** Ricordi di una vecchia storia in HP, “Voglio che Severus Snape mi legga le favole della buona notte” Il titolo era in inglese ma non rammento l’autrice  
*** https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Decostruttivismo  
  
  



End file.
